Montgomery Scott
Captain Montgomery Christopher "Scotty" Jorgenson Scott (born 31 August''Star Trek II Biographies'' 2222 ) was a Human male who served in Starfleet in the 23rd and 24th centuries. In the first 51 years of his career in Starfleet (2242-2293), he served on a total of eleven ships, including various freighters, cruisers and starships . However, it was his nearly thirty year assignment as chief engineer aboard the and under the command of James T. Kirk that saw Scotty earn his reputation as a "miracle worker" . Following the decommissioning of the Enterprise-A, Scott decided to retire from Starfleet and set out to the Norpin V colony to quietly live out the rest of his days. Unfortunately, his transport, the , was ensnared by a previously uncharted Dyson Sphere and was pulled down. Scotty managed to rig the transporter to suspend him mid-transport until rescue could arrive. Unfortunately, help did not arrive for 75 years, ironically, in the form of the . After spending several years acclimatizing for life in the 24th century, Scotty reactivated his Starfleet commission and began serving as the Starfleet Corps of Engineers liaison to Starfleet Command . Early life and career Childhood )]]Montgomery Christopher Jorgenson Scott was born on August 31st , 2222, in Glasgow, Scotland, Earth . He was the eldest son of Robert Burns Scott and Arlyne Jorgenson Scott . Scott was raised in a farmhouse in the west Highland coast of Scotland along with his sister, Clara , and younger brother, Robbie. However, by 2231, the family were residing in a small detached house in Linlithgow, West Lothian so that could be near Robert's place of work at the Linlithgow Shipyards. Scott's primary and secondary education were undertaken in the city of Edinburgh. Scott later attended the University of Edinburgh for his further education studies. Scott was a descendant of Scottish and Danish ancestors , who for generations, especially on the Scot side of the family had served as designers and engineers for generations. From a young age, Scott and his siblings were told stories of the contributions that Scott's had made to Human history, and this inspired him to live a life of adventure and serve as an engineer in the same way his ancestors had had. Scott's grandfather provided him with the first real engineering challenge he faced: a set of bagpipes. Despite being unable to repair the bagpipes, he was inspired to illegally trespass on the Linlithgow Shipyards and sneak aboard a Federation starship that was under construction. While aboard he studied some of the power couplings on the ship's bridge, and began to make suggestions on how it could be improved to the security officer who had come to escort him home. This was the first time that he was told that "he was too smart for his own good". Scott later got to exercise his engineering prowess using less illegal practices, as people from kilometers around would bring him broken household appliances to repair. With the reading of technical journals and experimentation, Scott spent more and more time indoors and became something of a loner. This came to an end when Scott discovered that "girls can make a man forget machines" and became something of a ladies man as he became an "old Aberdeen pub crawler" . Civilian service )]] In 2239, Scott, aged 17, "shipped out and learned engineering the hard way", working in difficult conditions for two-to-three months at a time aboard civilian freighters . He also briefly served as an engineering adviser on the freight-line between the Deneva colony and the outlying asteroid belts. Scott's longest assignment was spending a year aboard the hauling ore and engine parts from one location to another. As part of this assignment, Scott was expected to know how to fix and install any of the parts that were required. It was during this assignment, that Scott learned about transporter technology and its various applications. Scott came into contact with many Starfleet officers from various Federation starships that he encountered in his travels. One of those officers, Richard Quinn, recommended Scott to serve as chief engineer aboard a Starfleet freighter. Scott was enthralled by the opportunity to "work with the best" and decided to enlist and study at Starfleet Academy. Scott thought that he would have to wait before hearing, but all of the officers that he'd worked with urged Starfleet to accept him immediately, and he quickly heard from Admiral Henri Picard, who agreed with the assessment that his experience would be an asset, and told him to report to San Francisco. Starfleet career Starfleet Academy Scott graduated from the Academy as part of the Class of 2241. Among his fellow graduating classmates were Garth Flanagan . Following his graduation, Scott returned home to Scotland to show off his brand new ensign's uniform to his "friends", Gregor Campbell and Sean Toricelli. The pair were quite condescending in their congratulations and Scott found the memory of this stuck with him for many years. Early assignments USS Enterprise The five-year mission Refit and further service USS Enterprise-A Retirement Starfleet Corps of Engineers USS Challenger Family and personal life Friendships Romantic relationships Chronology Links and references External links * * Category:Humans Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Constitution personnel Category:Starfleet Academy personnel Category:USS Excelsior personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:USS Challenger personnel Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Authors